Quand la tueuse arrive à Poudlard
by Sarah Michelle Potter
Summary: Une petit délire de minuit que j'ai eu, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Pour l'histoire ne gros c'est un crossover buffyharry potter et le couple sera surement HGDM, mais arrivera assez tard dans l'histoire...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Penchés sur le bord d'une crevasse qui avait autrefois été la petite ville de Sunnydale en Californie, un petit groupe de personnes regardait ce qui avait été la ville où ils étaient devenus amis, où ils avaient faits leurs études secondaires et où pour la plupart avaient trouvés l'amour de leur vie. Malheureusement, ce petit groupe avait eu beaucoup de perte dans la guerre qui avait opposé le Bien et le Mal Absolu. Ce petit groupe n'était autre que Buffy Summers la Tueuse de Vampires, une seule élue par génération pour combattre les forces du mal, Willow Rosenberg, meilleure amie de Buffy et sorcière agrée, Alexandre Lavelle Haris, le comique du groupe et Faith, une autre tueuse qui avait apparue après la mort de Kendra qui elle était apparue après la mort de Buffy qui avait seulement durée 2 minutes puisque grâce à Alex qui lui avait fait du bouche à bouche, elle était revenue à la vie. Tout ça pour dire que ce petit groupe d'amis se demandaient ce qu'allaient être leur vie maintenant que cette guerre était terminée et qu'ils avaient tous perdus leurs amoureux. Buffy avait perdu Spike qui même s'il était un vampire avait servi pour la bonne cause pour l'amour de Buffy, Willow avait perdu Kennedy qui était morte quelques temps après la fin de la guerre par une maladie qui l'avait tuée et que les pouvoirs de tueuse ne pouvaient guérir, Alex avait perdu Anya qui avait perdu la vie suite à un combat avec un des premiers vampires qui avaient vécu sur Terre et Faith avait perdu le directeur de l'ancienne école secondaire de Sunnydale qui lui avait succombé à ses blessures. Buffy avait une petite sœur, Dawn, qui avait heureusement survécu à la guerre, mais qui avait décidé de laisser tous ses morts derrière elle et de se refaire une nouvelle vie en France, loin de toutes ses batailles et pour enfin avoir la paix qui lui était dû après avoir débarrassée la Terre du Mal Absolu. Tout le monde pensait que puisqu'ils avaient détruits le Mal Absolu et tous les monstres sauf quelques vampires, le mal avait disparu et que maintenant ils pourraient vivre en paix quelque part autre qu'aux États-Unis car ils voulaient faire comme Dawn et de s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils avaient connus tant de bonheur, mais aussi tant de souffrance. Ils décidèrent donc de s'installer en Angleterre où ils rêvaient depuis toujours de connaître le pays de naissance de leur ami qui le leur avait décrit comme un pays calme sans grands troubles. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'ils allèrent dire adieux à leurs amis de Los Angeles où se trouvaient Angel, l'âme sœur de Buffy et ses amis. Les adieux furent éprouvants et Faith décida de rester là pour aider Angel à se débarrasser des derniers vampires et aussi pour éviter d'aller en Angleterre car si tous les habitants étaient si taciturnes que Giles, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Alors après tous ses adieux, les trois amis prirent l'avion et se rendirent en Angleterre où Giles devaient les attendre à l'aéroport.

Malgré les belles paroles que Giles leur avaient faits sur l'Angleterre, la vérité était tout autre et ça les trois amis ne le savaient pas du tout et en auraient la terrible surprise quand ils arriveraient en Angleterre. Pourquoi la situation était si différente? Giles s'en doutait un peu avec tous les événements étranges qui arrivaient sur Londres et ses alentours, mais ses soupçons venaient d'être vérifiés par une lettre envoyée par un ancien ami à lui dont il n'avait pas entendu parlé depuis des années. Cet ami était Albus Dumbledore et dans cette lettre, il lui disait que depuis maintenant deux ans, Lord Voldemort était revenu et que même si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ils avaient besoin de son aide et de celle de la Tueuse car Voldemort ne se servait plus seulement de la magie pour tuer des personnes que ce soit des sorciers ou des moldus, mais aussi de démons comme des loup-garous, des vampires et plein d'autres choses tout aussi pire que cela. C'est pourquoi quand Giles avait su que Buffy, Alex et Willow avaient décidés de venir s'installer en Angleterre, il en avait sauté de joie car ne plus de les revoir, il allait pouvoir aller aider son vieil ami et son protégé. Giles s'en voulaient quand même un peu de briser la paix que ses amis méritaient depuis si longtemps, mais si cette fois-ci, ils se battaient, se seraient pour la vie de toutes les personnes habitants en Angleterre et ailleurs au Monde. Il espérait donc que ses amis allaient accpetés. Buffy, Alex et Willow devaient arrivés dans une semaine et d'ici là ils auraient le temps de tout préparé pour leur faire comprendre que leur place était dans cette guerre comme second du protégé de Dumbledore et donc que pour une fois, ils n'auraient pas tout à faire. Giles se demandaient vraiment comment il allait annoncé ça à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il sentait que cela serait très difficile de la convaincre, surtout après toutes les épreuves que Buffy avait affrontés. Oui, vraiment très dur, alors commençons tout de suite…

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà c'est une histoire à suivre. J'ai eu ce petit coup d'inspiration à minuit et je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser aller. Cela comme vous avez pu le deviner va être un cross-over Buffy contre les vampires et Harry Potter. Alors dites-moi ce que vous ne pensez et si vous avez une idée pour le titre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

bientôt, Sarah Michelle Potter


	2. De surprise en surprise

Chapitre 1 De Surprise en Surprise….

Assis dans son bureau en haut de la plus haute tour de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, un vieil homme, en tout cas c'est ce que son apparence nous fait penser car il avait de grands cheveux longs et une grande barbe longue qui étaient tous les deux blancs, par contre ses yeux bleus ciels pétillants du malice de la jeunesse pétillaient derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, attendait la réponse de son vieil ami Rupert Giles concernant la requête dont il lui avait fait part quelques jours auparavant quand il avait su la grande victoire du Bien contre le Mal Absolu mené par Buffy Summers, la tueuse de vampires, et ses amis. Ce vieil homme qui n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été très surpris d'apprendre que l'Élue actuelle avait des amis car toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrées n'avaient jamais eu personne, sauf bien entendu leur observateur, pour combattre contre les forces du mal. Il avait donc très hâte de recevoir cette réponse qui lui permettrait de peut-être rencontrer cette tueuse hors du commun qui avait pourtant évité à la terre entière bon nombre d'Apocalypse, la meilleur que l'Ordre des Tueuses n'aient jamais connu.

Alors qu'il pensait à cette jeune tueuse de bientôt 23 ans, qui était une des seules à être restée en vie aussi longtemps que ça malgré toutes les prophéties annonçant sa mort, une autre personne au destin semblable à cette jeune fille lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit et cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Quand il pensait qu'Harry allait bientôt entrer en septième année sans personne à ses côtés ayant perdu son parrain en cinquième année et ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Wealsey et Hermione Granger durant sa sixième année lors du bataille contre Voldemort, le mage noir le plus terrible que l'Angleterre aie connu après Grindewald lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harry, celui-ci était presque en pleine dépression suite à la perte des deux seules personnes l'ayant compris depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il aurait voulu garder Harry avec lui à Poudlard pour pouvoir veiller sur lui et le réconforter car même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Harry, il n'y avait pas que la prophétie qui avait fait que Voldemort voulait la mort d'un petit garçon de 1 an et demi. L'autre raison était qu'il était son arrière grand-père maternel et donc de ce fait sa mère n'était donc pas une moldue, mais bien une sorcière de sang pur et sa tante Pétunia était donc une cracmol et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été aussi jalouse de voir que sa sœur cadette était bien une sorcière alors qu'elle se retrouvait reléguée presque au rang de moldue avec comme différence qu'elle connaissait l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie. Donc, étant une sorcière de sang pur dont la famille était descendante de Rowena Serdaigle et le père d'Harry était descendant de Godric Gryffondor, Harry se retrouvait être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde de la sorcellerie actuel et dans ce cas, il était plus puissant que Voldemort en personne et connaissant ce fait, Voldemort avait peur qu'un jour Harry aie connaissance de ses origines et ainsi cherche à le détruire. Mais son petit tour lorsqu'il chercha à tuer Harry s'était retourné contre lui puisqu'une prophétie avait été dite que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait tuer leur opposer tant que l'autre n'aurait pas connaissance complète de la totalité de leur pouvoir et donc dans ce cas, Voldemort se retrouvait pris dans un impasse. En cachette, Dumbledore espérait qu'un jour Pétunia puisse lui dire la vérité sur sa mère et elle pour qu'enfin il puisse lui aussi dire à son arrière petit-fils la vérité sur ses origines et sur lui-même. Il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry allait lui en vouloir non seulement pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était son arrière grand-père, mais aussi parce qu'il avait décidé de l'envoyer chez sa tante au lieu de le garder avec lui et il savait que malgré toutes les raisons qu'il pourrait lui donner, il n'en accepterait aucune parce qu'il avait trop souffert chez la famille Dursley.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint que, le lendemain, Harry allait avoir 17 ans et tout comme Tom Elvis Jedusor, à son âge, qui avait reçu son héritage de Salazar Serpentard, Harry allait recevoir son héritage non seulement d'un fondateur, mais de deux. En recevant l'héritage de Rowena Serdaigle et de Godric Gryffondor, Harry allait beaucoup souffrir car tout ce passe en rêve et pendant que le fondateur, dans ce cas les fondateurs, parle à son héritier, l'héritier en question reçoit la magie et toutes les caractéristiques de son fondateur et ainsi, son corps s'adaptent à toutes ses nouvelles transformations donc il peut grandir, prendre en muscle, corriger quelques défauts comme la vue ou l'ouïe et etc. Dumbledore en tant que mentor, mais aussi arrière grand-père de Harry, avait très peur pour son petit protégé car il savait toute la douleur que l'on reçoit lorsque l'on aie héritier d'un seul fondateur, mais son arrière petit-fils allait avoir cette douleur en double, à moins que sachant cela les fondateurs décide de lui enlever la douleur physique, mais cela il en doutait beaucoup. C'est sur cela que le directeur décida d'aller se coucher et en s'endormant. il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un hibou avec la réponse qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Quelques temps avant que Dumbledore reçoivent la réponse de son vieil ami Rupert Giles, celui-ci attendait à l'aéroport l'arrivée de ses protégés. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il les vit arrivée avec un grand sourire dans la sortie de l'avion. Quand les trois amis virent leur mentor qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis tant de temps, les larmes coulèrent mais surtout du côté de Buffy car elle considérait Giles comme son père puisque son vrai père ne faisait pas trop attention à elle et surtout une chose qui n'avait pas aidé à leur réconciliation, lorsque Joyce Summers était morte, il n'avait pas posé un seul petit orteil à Sunnydale et avait préféré partir en voyage en Floride avec sa secrétaire qui était en vérité sa maîtresse. Buffy avait été dégoûté par le comportement de son père et avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole et Giles qui tenait le rôle d'Observateur et un peu celui de père depuis tant d'années, l'était enfin devenu complètement au yeux de Buffy et cela avait beaucoup touché Buffy. Quand les accolades furent enfin terminées, Giles leur dit de venir s'installer dans la petite maison qu'il venait de s'acheter dans le Surrey, sur la petite rue Privet Drive qui était un cartier résidentiel très tranquille. C'est donc sur cela qu'ils partirent de l'aéroport et une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au 5 Privet Drive. Ils prirent le reste de la journée pour s'installer, il était quand même deux heures de l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps, au 4 Privet Drive, qui était la maison d'en face, Pétunia Dursley regardait par la fenêtre pour savoir qui était ses nouveaux voisins et le plus vieux du groupe lui disait quelque chose. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà croisé dans la rue parce qu'il avait un air très anglais comparé au plus jeune qui eux avait plus l'air d'être des américains. Elle détestait les américains, mais sans savoir pourquoi. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle voulait être la meilleure épouse pour Vernon qui lui détestait les américains car un d'eux s'était déjà joué de lui lors d'une fausse commande de perceuse. En repensant à tout cela, elle se rendit compte et si elle détestait la magie et donc son neveu Harry, c'était aussi parce que son mari détestait la magie, elle, en tant que elle, ne détestait pas la magie, elle était seulement jalouse de sa sœur car elle n'avait pas pu être une sorcière. Elle se demanda donc si elle devait faire comme si son mari ne détestait pas la magie et dire toute la vérité à Harry. Cela la fatiguait de devoir mentir à son mari, c'est pourquoi elle décida d'avoir une sérieuse conversion avec lui et pas plus tard que maintenant en profitant du fait qu'Harry était partit se promener dans le parc proche du cartier de Surrey. Elle dit donc :

- Vernon, est-ce que tu pourrais venir dans la salle à manger s'il te plaît? J'ai quelque chose d'important à parler avec toi?

- Je viens immédiatement Pétunia chérie?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vernon arriva dans la salle à manger et demande à son épouse :

- Que veux-tu Pétunia?

- Ce serait à propos d'Harry…, commença Pétunia.

- Qu'est-ce que ce maudit garnement à encore fait? commença à crier Vernon.

- Il n'a rien fait, l'interrompit Pétunia. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu le détestes tant même s'il ne t'a rien fait.

- C'est facile à savoir, commença Vernon, c'est parce que c'est un so… sor…. Sorcier, un monstre quoi! Il n'est pas normal quoi, lui et toutes les personnes comme lui sont des anormalités de la nature. Et puis pourquoi cette drôle de question, après tant d'années

- Eh bien, dit Pétunia, ça va te faire un choc, mais ma famille n'est pas une famille normale comme tu sembles le pensées. Je suis née dans une famille de sorciers, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance que ma gentille petite sœur et je n'avais pas assez de pouvoirs pour être admise à Poudlard. En repensant à Harry et donc par la même occasion à Lily, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que nous devrions vraiment le considérer comme un deuxième fils car cela me fait beaucoup de mal de devoir renier le fils de ma sœur depuis tant d'années seulement pour te faire plaisir. Si tu n'acceptes pas et que tu continues à renier Harry, c'est aussi moi que tu renies par la même occasion parce que moi aussi, je suis ce que tu pourrais qualifier d'une anormalité.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt? demanda Vernon.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction et après que j'ai vu comment tu as réagis avec Harry, j'ai décidé de me taire, dit Pétunia.

- Pour te dire toute la vérité, commença à expliquer Vernon, je n'ai jamais vraiment détester les sorciers, mais j'ai commencé à moins les aimer quand il fut le temps d'aller à l'école secondaire, mon meilleur ami a presque disparu dans la brume en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à la même école que moi car ses parents l'avaient inscrit à une école nommée Poudlard depuis sa naissance et il m'a expliqué en gros ce qu'était cette école et c'est pourquoi j'ai détesté les sorciers car ils m'enlevaient le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Et pour ce qui d'Harry, je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé quand tu m'as appris qu'il était un sorcier car cela me rappelait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour toi mon chéri, mais si ce n'est pas retourné le couteau dans la plaie, j'aimerais savoir qui est ce jeune homme? demanda Pétunia.

- Son nom était Severus Rogue, répondit Vernon.

- Alors, est-ce que nous allons dire la vérité à Harry, demanda Pétunia.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Vernon.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient, ni Vernon ni Pétunia, c'est que pendant qu'ils entretenaient cette passionnante conversation, un jeune homme de presque 17 ans les écoutaient religieusement. Harry Potter car c'était son nom trouvait assez étrange d'apprendre que la famille de sa mère était une famille de sang pur et donc cela signifiait que lui aussi était un sorcier au sang pur. Le plus étrange pour lui avait été quand son oncle avait nommé le nom de son professeur de potions qui était soit disant son meilleur ami à la petite école. Il avait failli s'évanouir au nom de Severus Rogue. Quand il eut repris le peut d'esprit qu'il avait perdu, il entra dans la cuisine et dit :

- Ton meilleur ami était Severus Rogue… dit Harry puis il s'évanouit.

- Oups! Je crois que je viens de dire une bourde, dit Vernon.

- Allons essayer de le réveiller et après nous lui expliquerons du mieux que nous pourrons, dit Pétunia.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de réveiller Harry, ils réussirent enfin. Quand en revenant à lui, Harry vit le visage de son oncle au-dessus de lui, tout lui revint à l'esprit et il faillit reperdre connaissance si ce n'était que son oncle et sa tante ne lui aurait fait de l'air. Le jeune Gryffondor dit alors :

- Je veux des explications et tout de suite.

- Nous allons commencer tout de suite, mais que veux-tu savoir en premier? demanda Pétunia.

- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que la famille de ma mère et toi était une famille de sang pur, dit Harry.

- O.K., je vais t'expliquer cela. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que j'avais honte d'être une cracmol alors que je venais d'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, j'avais peur de faire honte à ma famille alors dès mes 17 ans j'ai quitté la maison et j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que je n'étais qu'une simple moldue. Aussi, j'étais jalouse de Lily qui elle faisait la fierté de nos parents car elle excellait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, expliqua Pétunia.

- Sais-tu s'il y a des personnes de notre côté qui sont encore vivants? demanda Harry.

- À ce que j'ai su pour la dernière fois c'est que ton arrière grand-père serait encore en vie, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est très vieux et qu'il serait directeur dans une école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, répondit sa tante. À toi de voir si tu sais de qui il s'agit.

- Albus Dumbledore serait mon arrière grand-père…. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Je sens que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui. ET toi, oncle Vernon, tu as dit que Severus Rogue était ton meilleur ami à la petite école et qu'il serait disparu d'un coup pour aller à Poudlard.

- Oui, c'est cela. Je l'adorais, répondit Vernon, et j'ai été très blessé par son départ.

- D'accord, dit Harry. Moi aussi, je le connais. C'est mon professeur de potions à Poudlard.

- Pour vrai, demanda Vernon.

- Oui pour vrai et il me déteste et c'est réciproque, dit Harry. En tout cas, je vais essayer quelque chose et je t'en redonne des nouvelles bientôt.

- O.K., dit Vernon, en tout cas, d'ici à ce que tu retournes dans ton école, nous allons essayer de te rendre la vie meilleure.

- Merci, alors à tantôt.

Après avoir terminer cette petite conversation avec son oncle et sa tante, Harry monte dans sa chambre non pour se morfondre, ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'été, sur la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais pour écrire une lettre à son directeur adoré. Voici ce qu'elle contenait :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous écris pour vous dire qu'ici, à Privet Drive, tout va pour le mieux avec mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai enfin eu une conversation avec eux suite à une conversation que j'ai surpris entre eux deux et cela a éclaircis beaucoup de points entre nous. Suite à cette petite conversation où j'en ai appris beaucoup, je voudrais vous demander de venir ce soir à Privet Drive pour avoir une discussion des plus importantes avec vous et je crois que vous savez déjà de quoi je veux vous parler. Je vous demande par la même occasion si vous pourriez apporter le professeur Rogue avec vous car je voudrais lui faire une surprise à mon oncle ainsi qu'au professeur Rogue. Voyez-vous, ce sont d'anciens amis. Alors, je vous dit à ce soir._

_Bien à vous, Harry Potter_

Après avoir terminé la rédaction de sa lettre, Harry la donna à Hedwige et lui demanda de l'apporter le plus rapidement possible au professeur Dumbledore. Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt pour lui dire qu'elle avait très bien compris. En attendant le soir, Harry décida de dormir un peu car il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis à cause des cauchemars sur la mort de Ron et Hermione. Le jeune homme dormit comme un loir et il ne se réveilla que lorsque sa tante vint cogné à sa porte pour lui dire de venir manger. C'est encore tout endormi qu'il arriva dans la cuisine. C'est avec grande surprise qu'il vit son oncle lui faire un grand sourire en lui tendant un assiette pleine à rebord de nourriture. Dudley regarda son père comme s'il était devenu fou car il ne savait pas encore le revirement de situation qui s'était produit durant l'après-midi puisqu'il était parti faire du vandalisme avec sa gang d'amis, si on peut appeler ça des amis. La petite famille nouvellement formée venait de terminé de souper lorsque les deux invités d'Harry transplanèrent dans la cuisine du 4, Privet Drive. Dudley ayant toujours peur des sorciers depuis sa petite mésaventure avec Rubeus Hagrid lorsqu'Harry avait onze ans et que le demi-géant lui avait fait poussé une queue de cochon se sauva en courant de la cuisine et alla s'enfermer en même temps dans sa chambre à coucher. Dumbledore éclata de rire face à la réaction de Dudley et les personnes présentes dans la pièce le prirent presque pour un fou. Quand enfin le directeur se fut calmer, Harry dit :

- Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, je vous présente Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et Severus Rogue, mon professeur de potions. Professeur Dumbledore et professeur Rogue, je vous présente ma tante Pétunia Dursley et mon oncle Vernon Dursley.

Quand Vernon entendit le nom de son meilleur ami d'enfance, il devint blanc comme un linge comme s'il venait de vois un fantôme et Rogue eut la même réaction que lui. Après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant où chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce autre que Rogue et Vernon se demandaient ce que les deux anciens meilleurs amis étaient pour faire, ce fut à la surprise de tous et encore plus de Harry que Vernon et Severus se sautèrent dans les bras et en pleurèrent presque de joie. Bien sûr, ils ne pleurèrent pas puisque Vernon avait une réputation de gros dur et Severus, eh bien que dire d'autre a part qu'il était un Serpentard endurci et fier de l'être. Quand enfin les deux hommes se furent remis de leurs émotions, ils allèrent s'installer au salon pendant que Pétunia, Dumbledore et Harry restèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter. Dumbledore, étant très perspicace, savait déjà de quoi le Gryffondor voulait l'entretenir, mais ne dit rien. Tout ce que l'arrière-grand-père d'Harry se contenta de dire, c'est :

- C'est très gentil ce qui tu vient de faire pour ton oncle et le professeur Rogue, je suis sûr qu'ils t'en seront reconnaissants toute leur vie de leur avoir permis de se retrouver. Donc, tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire Harry?

- Pour mon oncle et Rogue… je veux dire le professeur Rogue, ce n'était rien. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur et pour ce qui est de la chose importante que j'ai à vous dire, c'est pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit pendant toutes ses années? Pourquoi m'avoir caché toutes ses choses? et Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pris avec vous lorsque j'étais un bébé? demanda Harry.

- Une question à la fois Harry! répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Les deux premières se répondent par une seule réponse, je te pensais trop jeune comme pour la prophétie et pour la dernière, je voulais t'éloigner de toute cette célébrité jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à l'affronter et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger plus que tu ne l'étais à ce moment avec tous les mangemorts qui étaient encore en liberté.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que vous m'ayez caché durant toutes ces années et que je suis en droit de savoir ou est-ce que je suis encore trop jeune pour le savoir? Demanda Harry avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

- Oui, il y a une autre chose et tu es assez vieux pour la connaître et même si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, tu vas le savoir cette nuit puisque tu auras tes 17 ans, dit le directeur.

- Et c'est quoi? Dit Harry qui avait de la misère à croire que son très estimé mentor lui avait encore caché une chose, sa consolation dans tout ça, c'est que c'était la dernière.

- Je ne sais pas si ta tante Pétunia est au courant, mais notre famille a le sang de Rowena Serdaigle qui coule dans ses veines, mais il n'y a qu'un seul descendant en ligne directe et ce descendant, c'est toi, dit Dumbledore.

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant de ce fait, dit Pétunia.

- Aussi, la famille de ton père a le sang de Godric Gryffondor et tu es là aussi le descendant direct de ce fondateur. Alors, cela fait de toi une personne très puissante. Comme tu dois tant douté, Voldemort était au courant de tout ça et lorsqu'il l'a appris à la suite de la prophétie, il a voulu non seulement t'éliminer à cause de cette prophétie, mais aussi car tu te retrouvais être beaucoup plus puissant que lui puisque tu étais descendant de deux fondateurs et lui, d'un seul.

- Je comprends cela, mais pourquoi est-ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je l'aurais su cette nuit? Demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est la nuit des dix-sept ans d'un descendant que celui-ci reçoit son héritage et je dois t'avertir que tu ressentiras une très grande douleur car ton corps va recevoir une très grande quantité de magie et celui-ci ne sera pas habitué à avoir toute cette magie dans tes veines.

- D'accord…….. dit Harry.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Rogue et Vernon pour sortir du salon et quand ils virent la tête d'enterrement d'Harry, ils se demandèrent quelle nouvelle il venait d'apprendre. Ils n'osèrent toujours pas poser la question. Voyant l'heure, le directeur de Poudlard et son très vénéré professeur de potions décidèrent de partir et les deux amis d'enfance convinrent d'une date pour se revoir avec la promesse de Severus de se laver les cheveux. Après le départ des deux sorciers, Harry souhaita bonne nuit à son oncle et sa tante et s'endormit avec une certaine crainte pour sa prochaine nuit de sommeil. De l'autre côté de la nuit, une jeune fille américaine faisait de même en se disant qu'enfin elle aurait une bonne nuit de sommeil complète. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

À suivre…


End file.
